


A record. Of course

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drstone manga spoilers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: A record. Of course, this old man would think of such a thing in the stone age. Senku placed the disk down and made sure to put the bone needle on the start of the record. The whole village behind him ready to hear what the founder had left for them. Senku's smile was so genuine and Gen wants to learn more about the mad scientist
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	A record. Of course

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically if the last episode was a light novel with some Sengen put in. I tried to stick to the personality of the character best I could. This is kinda a chapter study I guess... So excuse my poor mentalist skills. Also even for a writer, my spelling sucks so sorry just in case.

A record. Of course, this old man would think of such a thing in the stone age. Senku placed the disk down and made sure to put the bone needle on the start of the record. The whole village behind him ready to hear what the founder had left for them. Gen was also very curious to know what kind of man Byakuya was. Ginro started to spin the shield and there was an unfamiliar voice to the villagers but a dearly missed voice for Senku rang out.

“To whomever is listening to this,”

That was the Byakuya voice alright. It was chipper and full of the playfulness Senku came to appreciate about his old man.

“I know not how many hundreds or thousands of years have passed by now but I am the astronaut Isigami Byakuya”

The villagers cheered at the sound of the village name.

“Shut up! I can’t hear,” Senku snapped back cleaning his ear out with his pinky.

Gen could almost sense a sense of urgency in Senku’s voice telling the others to shut up. 

“Hahah What am I saying? Being so stiff sucks, so let’s drop all the formalities… Senku, You’re the one who was freed from the petrification and are listening to this record now,”

Byakuya's voice was softer and sounded like he was trying to just talk to Senku.

“You’re there aren’t you Senku? I know you are,”

A small grin crossed Senku’s face hearing that.

“Senku, Never forget, I will always, always..,”

It went deathly quiet for a second.

“Just kidding! That kind of parental sentiment is so not your style. So let’s get to business,”

“Hehehe, He gets me,” Senku burst out laughing

“You’re so cruel to your father Senku,” Kohaku states

Gen thinks about it a bit. Senku was never one to waste time on sentimental stuff for himself but Senku couldn’t hide his small grin crossing his face at the sound of Byakuya's voice. It bugged Gen a bit. Despite his skill as a mentalist he couldn’t quite understand Senku. Maybe that’s what he liked about the leak haired boy. Ya it was just that. Gen’s thoughts were cut off by the singing of Lillian Weinberg. Her singing was beautiful as always even though the low sound quality. Gen walked over to Senku to ask the teen a question.

“The villagers have been dragged into a fight in other words. Doesn’t that mean that Senku-Chan weakness has disappeared as well?” Gen asked

“Hehe,” Senku laughed a bit “I haven’t got any weakness like that,”

The villages dramatically cried at the singing they just heard. Of course, to Gen, this was nothing too special but he did miss modern era music. There were attempts of music at The Empire of might but the meatheads there couldn’t sing and make any instruments besides a simple drum. The sound quality was really bad but he could at least make out some of the words said.

“This sound quality,” Gen’s thoughts screamed

A plan hit him like a brick. He had to think about it more. With the phone, they were making and all the modern era people at the empire of might this plan might work after all. Gen was no stranger to lying after all.

It was around 11 pm by where the moon was in the sky as Senku was mapping out the stars with the telescope in the observatory. It was quiet for the most part until someone decided to walk in. No one else in the village had that messed up a sleep schedule then…

“Just come in if you want to come in already. What do you want?” Senku asked

A certain bi colored haired man eyes came in to view of the telescope.

“Long day huh?”Gen asked with a sneer

Senku took a step back from the telescope to look at Gen.

“Welll…. I didn’t really want our little pure and upright gang to have to hear this y’know Kinrou-chan or Kokuyou-chan,” Gen sing sang

“Heh Heh, didn’t seem like a good time to bring it up,” Senku laughed

“You read the mood~” Gen replied “All we need is a record and two cellphones,

“If all goes well and we defeat Tsukasa-chan’s empire without bloodshed and save seven billion people,” Gen’s next words were to find out something about Senku he wanted to know “On the other hand if it doesn’t and if God is watching us…,” Gen’s words trailed off

Senku just smirked at him. It was a confident and determined grin. Senku was going to make sure there was not a single drop of blood.

“Ishigami Senku and Asagiri Gen will happily fall into hell together,”

Gen took a step close to Senku and stood by his shoulder.

“Relax man. If it’s your god you’re talking about he’s been absent from the world of science since the very dawn of time. Listen well mentalist,”  
Senku took a seat down on a small stool and looked up at Gen.

“My my, you’re evil dear Senku- channn~,” Gen teased ”Despite Senku~chan’s sinister tone your actions can almost make you seem nice once in a while,  
“I have no clue what you are talking about dear mentalist,” Senku teased back

“Of course you don’t” Gen sighed lightly pushed Senku’s arm lightly

After filling Chrome in on the plan of how to beat the empire of might Senku started to tinker with a few last things before he could put the plan into motion.

“Hey, Senku-Chan?”Gen asked

“Ya, what mentalist?” Senku asked with an annoyed tone

“When your pops was talking you seemed so reviled. Hell I would even say happy,” Gen pointed out

“I was never one for sentimental stuff like that even as a kid. Byakuya was though. Ku ku, He even sold the car the get me the best Christmas gift,”

“But he didn’t leave a proper goodbye,” Gen tried to state but it came off more as a question

“Ya.. but he left me one last gift, this village. He didn’t need to say goodbye. He left his trust in me that I will bring back civilization and save all seven billion people so that’s what I am going to do,”

“I see,” Gen responded “You really are something special Senku- Chan,”

Senku gave a small laugh at the complaint 

“Tsukasa once said something like that,” Senku said looking up at Gen

“What did you tell him then?” Gen asked

“A man who flatters another man to his face is either Homo or a conman,” Senku respond plainly 

“I guess I am both then,” Gen replied looking up at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing FanFic and I hope I did well. I wish I added more SenGen but I am not as creative with writing as others.


End file.
